Glee: A Pregnancy Pact
by pansexualprincess15
Summary: When Santana finds out she's knocked up, her fellow Glee girls decide to get pregnant too. Who will go through with it? Who will fall? And, the most haunting of all, will the next generation of Gleeks survive in a world full of drama? Couples are: Pucktana, St. Berry, Quam, Mina and Bartie.
1. The Pact is Formed

**Hey Gleeks! This is wild4warriors101 with Glee: A Pregnancy Pact. I know there are other stories like this, but I'm giving credit to sibuna4260, who wrote the House of Anubis Pregnancy Pact story. The Glee couples are a bit different in this story, but I promise it's going to be** _ **really**_ **good. This begins when the Glee kids (Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Artie) have just finished sophomore year. In this version everyone's 16 and going into junior year, and Quinn never had Beth, though she had a pregnancy scare with Puck. I'll be updating every Sunday and every Thursday, but sometimes sooner depending on your guys responses. Thank you for reading! Reviews, follows and favorites are GREATLY appreciated. Enjoy!**

Rachel's POV

I still can't believe it. How this all started. 18 years ago, with me just barely a junior at McKinley, an annoying little Jewish girl obsessed with getting the solo in Glee. And now I'm 34, with an amazing husband and my lovely children at my side. All my dreams came true... I just can't believe how everything began. With a silly promise at a slumber party and a positive pregnancy test. A friendship that lasted through thick and thin, a club that stuck through it all. And five beautiful babies.

I suppose I should go back to where it all started...

 _June 5, 2015_

 _5:15 PM_

 _Quinn's house_

Tina's POV

Everyone was over at Quinn's for an end of year slumber party. I was frankly surprised that I had been invited; the HBIC would _never_ be seen in public with stuttering Tina Cohen-Chang. But it was a party for all the Glee girls (and Kurt), so that included me.

After a dip in Quinn's pool, we all lay in her room lounging and listening to music-"Girls Just Want to Have Fun." Mercedes was weaving an intricate design into my hair as I lay on my stomach, texting with Mike.

 _R u sure u cant come ovr?_

 _-ChaChang234_

 **Mike, bby, I'm at Q's. I'll c u tomorrow, right?**

 **~asianartist**

 _Def. Miss u 333_

 _-ChaChang234_

 **Miss u 2, bby. Luv**

 **~asianartist**

I sighed happily, kicking my legs in the air.

"Somebody's in looove!" Kurt trilled, cleansing his face. "Just be careful. Use protection."

"Oh, let the girl have fun. Take the song to heart." Rachel said, giving me a light smile. I grinned back. We had become rather close the past few months, Rachel and I. All of us had-we were best friends, a sisterhood.

"San, can I borrow a makeup wipe?" Brittany asked, glancing toward her best friend.

The Latina remained silent, staring off into space. Her face was blank, her eyes somewhere else completely. She had been this way the whole night, distant and weird.

"Earth to Santana? Hellooooo?" Quinn said, waving her hand in front of her fellow Cheerio's face.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry. Yeah." Santana handed Brittany a wipe and continued to stare at the wall, her brow furrowed.

"What's up with you anyway? You've been weird and distant all night." Mercedes said what we were all thinking.

We all expected her to bite our heads off, but she did something very un-Santanalike next.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked, repositioning on Quinn's bed.

The looks on our faces registered shock. Was Santana going all "Gossip Girls" on us?

"S-Sure, San. What's up?" Brittany asked. Kurt, who was perched on Quinn's rolley-desk chair, swivelled around to look at Santana.

The raven-haired girl looked down at her lap. "I-I don't know how to say this. I have no idea how this could've happened. We've done it without protection a _billion_ times."

My eyes widened slightly. I already had a slight idea of what she was going to say. "Just tell us, Santana. Whatever it is, it's okay. We'll be with you through anything."

"I-I'm pregnant." Santana croaked, tears filling her eyes.

Everyone was flabbergasted. We all know Santana never used any form of contraception, but she was always fine. I guess it was bound to happen to someone at some point. I just never thought...

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, brown eyes wide.

"I took five different tests. _Five_. They all said positive." Santana sobbed, keeling over into Brittany's lap. The blonde cheerleader rubbed her friend's back, shushing her.

"It's okay, San. We'll get through it." She murmured.

"How? You guys have NO idea what I'm going through." The Latina whimpered. It was so different seeing her in a vulnerable position. I hated it.

Suddenly Brittany got a glint in her eye. "What if we _did_ know what you were going through?"

"What? Brittany, what are you _talking_ about?" Mercedes asked, taken aback.

"What if we all-all of us-got pregnant? Except for you." Brittany glanced at Kurt. "Sorry, Kurt."

"All of us got pregnant?" I echoed.

"What the hell, Brittany?" Santana asked, sitting up. "You guys can't get pregnant. The baby daddy will be pissed at me anyway; we can't all lose our boyfriends."

"We could do it." Quinn murmured softly. "Then we'd be friends for life. All of us in it together-we could make it."

"See? Quinnie gets it. It's all about being there for each other. Come on guys-please? It'd be so fun."

"I'd be happy to support those of you who do decide to go through with it, but I'm out. I'm not becoming a mother at 16." Mercedes said firmly. We all knew she was out. When Mercedes didn't want something, it didn't happen.

"Yeah. Me too." Kurt said. "Although I can't really become a mother..."

"I'll do it." I said, slightly surprised with myself. "I mean, Mike and I are in love. We were going to start a family anyway. Now we just get to do it a bit sooner."

"What about you, Rachel?" Brittany asked.

The diva paused. "I-Normally I would refrain from participating in such an activity, but... I appreciate the drama of the situation, and do want a reason to stay close to you all. I'm in."

Santana smiled. "I'm so happy to have you girls. Thank you for being here for me."

"Holy crap, Santana is being _sweet_." Quinn joked, and we all laughed.

"Who's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked.

Santana took a deep breath. "Puck."

 _xxx_

 **Next chapter will be them finding out if they're pregnant or not. I'll post on Thursday or possibly before. Stay tuned! 3**


	2. I'm Pregnant

**Wow, guys! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the update is so soon-I just got so happy from your amazing reviews! So I've come up with a new method of updating. I'll upload chapter 3 in three days or as soon as I get five reviews, so get reviewing, people! In this chapter the girls find out if they're pregnant and Rachel starts putting on some unexpected weight.**

 _xxx_

 _July 2, 2015_

 _10:00 AM_

 _At Walgreen's_

Rachel's POV

It had been about a month since Quinn's slumber party, and we had all tried as hard as we could. I was almost positive I was pregnant; I had the morning sickness and my boobs ached constantly. It was kind of weird; I must have only been a few weeks in and already the symptoms were so strong. But maybe they showed up earlier in teenagers. Something about our bodies not being fully developed or something.

Now we were all at the pharmacy, picking up pregnancy tests. I was the only one who had a slight baby bump already, so it made me feel a bit awkward, but it was okay. I had my girls with me. Mercedes and Kurt had come with us to pick the tests up, since they had taken a vow of silence and said they would help us with the kids.

As we checked out, the lady at the cash register opened her mouth to speak but then closed it, thinking better of it. Santana saw and gave her the death glare before snatching up the bag and marching us to the restroom.

"I swear to God, that bitch was so judgemental." The Latina hissed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"It's okay, San. Let's just take the tests." Brittany soothed her friend, linking pinkies with the girl.

We each went into a separate stall while Santana and Mercedes waited by the sinks. Kurt grudgingly waited outside, watching the door for us girls.

I did my thing with the sticks and came out of the stall, putting the test in the sink while Mercedes set the timer on her iPhone. "So... what do you wanna do for the next two minutes?"

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Tina chuckled. "I mean, we might be _pregnant_. This is crazy."

"I know it is." Santana sighed.

We all began laughing hysterically. It wasn't even all that funny; we just needed to let out some pent-up energy. And it was a little ironic, that the five of us were doing this.

Suddenly, the timer went off and we all quieted. "This is it." Quinn murmured. I glanced over at Mercedes and she nodded, silencing her phone.

"Let's go one at a time, okay?" I asked, balling up my fists and digging my nails into my palms.

"I'll go first." Brittany offered. The blonde flipped over her three and read them aloud. "Positive. Positive. Positive."

Santana broke out into a smile. "Congratulations, Britt." She said, hugging her fellow Cheerio.

"I-I'm having a baby." Brittany breathed, tears filling her eyes. She smiled and buried her face into Santana's shoulder.

"I can go next." Tina said. She excitedly read them aloud, a smile plastered onto her face. "Positive. Positive. Positive!"

"Congrats, Tina!" I exclaimed, hugging my friend.

"I'll go next." Quinn suggested. She flipped hers over and read, "Positive. Negative. Negative." She looked outraged. "What the hell?"

"It's okay, Q. Mine said that too. Chances are, since even one of them said positive, you _are_ pregnant." Santana said, rubbing Quinn's back comfortingly.

Quinn smiled, but it seem a little forced. She nodded, pressing her lips together, and looked at me. "Your turn, Rach."

I nodded and took a deep breath before looking at my tests. My heart leapt. "Positive. Positive. Positive." I smiled and bounced on my tip toes.

"So... you're all pregnant." Mercedes said.

"Yup. We're all... pregnant." I echoed.

"Holy hell... we're _pregnant_." Quinn gasped.

 _xxx_

 **Okay, since I know this chapter is short, I'll get writing today and upload as soon as I can, most likely before the next scheduled update. You lucky little ducks! In the next chapter, the girls will have their first doctor's appointments. Please review; I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	3. The First Appointment

**Hey Gleeks! Since the previous chapter was so short, I decided to update earlier. But from now on, I'll update every 3 days or when this story gets to 5 reviews. In this chapter, the girls will have their first doctor's appointments. Enjoy!**

 _xxx_

 _July 16, 2015_

 _9:00 AM_

 _Dr. Simon's clinic_

Quinn's POV

I still couldn't believe I was pregnant. There was a _baby_ inside of me. I was having a baby! I was just so scared to tell Sam. What would he say? What would he do? I couldn't bear to think of it. I had to focus on now. I was having my first doctor's appointment to confirm I was pregnant and see how the little Peanut was coming along.

We all piled into Mercedes' new minivan as she began driving to the clinic. "Are you guys excited?"

Everyone nodded, seemingly overjoyed. I, however, was nervous. How was I supposed to be a teenage mother? I was captain of the Cheerios, I had a 4.0 GPA, and even though I didn't like admitting it, I loved Glee. Would that all go to waste?

I sighed, bouncing my knee with my arms crossed. Santana looked over at me, her brow furrowed, and she mouthed ' _Are you okay?_ ' I shrugged lightly and glanced down at my lap.

"How about some music?" Rachel offered, punching the power button on the radio. Some horrid heavy metal song came on and the brunette made a face before turning it down and changing to a relatively popular station. "Shake it Out" by Florence and the Machine was playing. I smiled and began singing along softly. Everyone soon joined in and we were a giant car of singing girls. I felt a lot better about the appointment now. Whatever happened, I had my friends. And they were all going through the same situation as me. I would make it with them by my side.

Mercedes pulled into a parking space by the door and helped Rachel out, as she was the biggest of all of us. Santana was beginning to show a bit, but not nearly as much as the brunette diva.

The group of us made our way into the clinic and approached the counter, wary of many eyes in the room on us.

The brunette behind the counter flashed us a big smile. "Are you checking in?"

"Yes, ma'am. Um-Berry, Fabray, Lopez, Cohen-Chang and Pierce." I said, listing us all.

The receptionist nodded and typed in the names. "Okay! Miss Lopez, your appointment is first. Doctor Simon will be out soon, if you'd like to take a seat."

We all sat down in the comfortable chairs and couches and began to wait. Mercedes put in her earbuds and began humming an R&B song while Tina cracked open a magazine.

Five minutes later, a short Filipino woman carrying a clipboard walked into the waiting room. "Santana Lopez?"

We all looked over at our friend. The Latina smiled nervously and stood up, walking toward the woman and following her through the door that would reveal to her her destiny.

Santana's POV

I was scared out of my mind. This sonogram would show me the rest of my life. This baby would determine the course of my future. I was... terrified.

The woman smiled at me. "Please, sit down." I did so and glanced from my lap to her.

She stood across from me and sighed. "You look ashamed, Miss Lopez."

I hung my head completely now. "I am." I whispered. "I don't know how this could've happened. I never use protection and it's always been fine. I don't... I don't know how this could've _happened_." Tears filled my eyes and I began to cry softly.

The woman walked over to me and began rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay, Santana. It's all going to be okay. I promise. Just remember you have options. It's not too late."

I wiped my nose on my wrist and shook my head. "I can't. I'm not against abortion or anything, but... my friends made a promise for me. They made a promise to become pregnant so they'd know what I'm going through. I can't give up them now."

The doctor sighed. "Okay. Well, let's begin, shall we?" She approached the sonogram machine. "Oh, by the way-my name is Dr. Simon. And don't worry about your parents; there's a code of silence in my office."

After she turned on the machine, Dr. Simon got a tube of gel and asked me to pull my shirt up. I reluctantly did so and she warned, "It might be a little cold." I winced as the liquid was squirted onto my abdomen and was spread around by the doppler.

I kept my eyes on the screen and suddenly, a grey image came up. Sure enough, a little person was in there. It was still relatively small, but it was there.

"There's your baby!" Dr. Simon said, smiling.

Suddenly a strange feeling filled me. It was weird and warm and fuzzy... almost maternal. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my little son or daughter.

"Oh my God... it's beautiful." I whispered, closing my eyes and allowing a few tears to slip out. "It's so, so beautiful."

Dr. Simon's smile widened. "From the looks of the image, your baby is about 8 weeks along. It's the size of a cranberry bean, so about this big." She used her thumb and index finger to create a small circle. "Your due date is Saturday, February 6, 2016. However, it's normal for your baby to come up to two weeks before or after your due date. You'll receive a photo of your ultrasound at the front desk. Would you mind filling this out? Just standard procedure."

I took the clipboard from her and began filling out the chart.

 _Mother's Name:_ Santana Lopez

 _Father's Name:_ Noah Puckerman

 _How Far Along:_ 8 weeks (two months)

 _Next Appointment:_ 20 weeks

After I finished, I gave her the chart and a congratulatory hug before walking out into the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Quinn asked, sitting up to look at me.

I gave a nod. "Well. My baby's about 8 weeks along. It's the size of a cranberry bean."

"That's good. I-that's good." Tina said, smiling.

"Rachel Berry?" Dr. Simon called.

Rachel's POV

I followed Dr. Simon into the sonogram room and plopped down on the examination table, smiling at the woman. "Hello. Are you going to show me my baby?"

The doctor smiled back at me. "I am. But before I do, I want to ask you something. How do you feel about becoming pregnant?"

I paused. Nobody had asked me this before, and I was rather taken aback. "I, um... I don't know. I'm happy because I get to do this with all my friends, but also really scared because I'm only 16."

"Okay. Have you thought about terminating the pregnancy?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to do that." I answered firmly.

Dr. Simon nodded and approached the sonogram machine. She applied the gel with a light warning and I bit my lip hard. It was _very_ cold.

A grey picture popped up on the screen and I let out a light gasp. It was so _small_. But it was so beautiful. My baby. My lovely, perfect baby.

"And that's your baby. Judging on the size, you're about 12 weeks along and your baby is the size-"

"Wait wait wait." I interrupted, eyes wide. "12 weeks along? No, I just started trying a month ago. There's no possible way..." I trailed off. Could it be? No, it couldn't... there was no way... we used protection!

 _xxx_

 _April 13, 2015_

 _9:45 PM_

 _Rachel's house_

Rachel's POV

 **(AN: This is a bit mature for some readers, but it isn't very graphic.)**

Jesse St. James and I lay on the bed, aggressively making out. One of my arms was around his neck and the other on his hips, pulling him closer to me. His left hand was entangled in my hair and his right was on the small of my back, his lips pressed against mine furiously. The passion in the room was evident; we were obviously in love. I loved him.

His left hand weaved itself out of my hair and travelled down my body, attaching onto my breast and squeezing lightly.

"J-Jesse..." I gasped, sitting up and forcing him to let go of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head and widening his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just-we need to take things slow, okay?" I murmured.

Jesse nodded, smiling. "I understand, Rachel. Whenever you're ready."

I was hit with a feeling of affection. Jesse was a great guy. A _great_ guy. He would never pressure me. I loved him. He had been so patient with me; he definitely deserved to get what he wanted.

"Sorry, I got a little nervous." I apologized. "I think I'm ready."

His eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes."

 _xxx_

I groaned softly and put my head in my hands. "Oh, how could I be so _stupid_? I have a boyfriend!"

Dr. Simon patted my back lightly. "It's okay, Rachel. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

I sighed. "I had sex with my ex before he became my ex, and now I have a new boyfriend and we _also_ had sex and... I don't know what to tell him."

"It's okay. We'll-we'll come up with a plan. Just focus on your baby right now, okay?" Dr. Simon soothed me.

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Your baby is the size of a passion fruit. Your due date is Tuesday, January 7, 2016, but it can come up to two weeks before or after." She informed me. "You can get a picture of your baby at the front desk as soon as you fill this chart out."

 _Mother's Name:_ Rachel Berry

 _Father's Name:_ Jesse St. James

 _How Far Along:_ 12 weeks (3 months)

 _Next Appointment:_ 20 weeks

I finished, gave Dr. Simon a hug, and walked out.

"So? Is everything okay?" Tina asked me.

"I-I have a baby." I breathed. "And I'm 12 weeks along."

"12 weeks? But we made the pact a month ago..." Quinn asked, then went silent.

"I had sex with Jesse." I admitted.

Mercedes ripped the buds from her ears. "WHAT?! You did it with that kniving, traitorous-"

"Okay, Mercedes!" Santana exclaimed, cutting her off. "We don't judge, remember?" She turned to me. "We'll figure it out."

I gave her a grateful smile and looked down at my abdomen, thinking about my beautiful baby.

"Quinn Fabray." Dr. Simon called.

Quinn's POV

I followed the short woman into the examination room and sat down on the table, nervously tapping my foot on the ground.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm Dr. Simon. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm-nervous." I answered truthfully, because I totally was.

"Well, don't worry. You always have options, and our clinic is very respectable. We'll make sure you're treated well." Dr. Simon said with a smile. "Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

I nodded, feeling a bit better with her reassurance, and leaned back on the table, pulling up my shirt.

After the machine was turned on and the gel was applied, a grey image appeared on the screen. There was a very small object, almost unseeable, but it was definitely there.

"And right there is your baby. You're about 4 weeks along, and your baby is the size of a poppy seed. Your due date is Thursday, March 3, 2016, but it can come early. As soon as you fill this out you can go and get a picture."

I grabbed a pen and began writing down the answers to the form.

 _Mother's Name:_ Lucy "Quinn" Fabray

 _Father's Name:_ Samuel Evans

 _How Far Along:_ 4 weeks (1 month)

 _Next Appointment:_ 20 weeks

Tina's POV

I looked up at Quinn as she walked in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I have a baby. I'm about 4 weeks along."

"Tina Cohen-Chang." Dr. Simon called.

I gave Quinn a smile and followed the doctor into the exam room.

"Hello, Tina! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm really excited." I said, grinning.

"That's good! Are you ready for the appointment?" The doctor asked. I nodded enthusiastically and jumped onto the table, leaning back and pulling up my shirt to expose my belly.

Dr. Simon applied gel to my abdomen and I saw my beautiful baby on the screen. "Oh my God." I breathed, tearing up. "It's so _sweet_."

"Well, you and your friend Quinn are very similar. You're 4 weeks along, and your due date is Thursday, March 3, 2016, the same as Miss Fabray's, but your baby can come about any time."

"H-How _big_ is it? It's so tiny... should it be that tiny?" I worried.

"It's about the size of a poppy seed. And yes; it's very healthy." Dr. Simon assured me. I felt a weight lift from my chest and smiled. "Here, fill out this form and you can get a picture from the front desk."

 _Mother's Name:_ Tina Cohen-Chang

 _Father's Name:_ Mike Chang (no relation)

 _How Far Along:_ 4 weeks

 _Next Appointment:_ 20 weeks

I gave Dr. Simon multiple hugs and walked into the waiting room, smiling at Brittany. "You're up."

Brittany's POV

I was really excited about this whole "being a mom" thing. I mean, it was just like I had eaten another person, but legal and way more fun to do.

"Can we get to the whole picture part?" I asked eagerly.

The doctor lady chuckled. "Slow down, Miss Pierce. How are you feeling?"

"Excited! Can I PLEASE see my baby now?"

She smiled. "Okay, Miss Pierce."

She turned on the machine-thingy and squirted some cold stuff on my belly when a picture came up on the big computer-thing.

It was my kid! It was really sweet and adorable and TINY tiny tiny. "Wow! That's my _kid_!"

Dr. Simon paused, her brow furrowing. She zoomed in on something in the picture. "Congratulations, Miss Pierce! You're having twins!"

My heart leapt. "TWINS?!" I squealed happily.

"That's right! You seem to be 5 weeks along, and your babies are each about as big as a peppercorn. Your due date is Tuesday, March 1, 2016, but it can come up to two weeks later or earlier."

"What's a poppercorn?" I asked, confused.

The doctor laughed again. "You can fill this out and get a picture of your babies at the reception desk."

 _Mother's Name:_ Brittany Pierce

 _Father's Name:_ Arthur Abrams

 _How Far Along:_ 5 weeks

 _Next Appointment: 20 weeks_

I gave Dr. Simon a hug and walked into the waiting room, where everyone was waiting. "I'm having twins!"

Everyone smiled. "Congrats, Britt-Britt!" Santana exclaimed, hugging me.

We all got our pictures and piled into the car. "What next?" I asked cheerily.

"Next," Quinn breathed. "we tell the fathers."

 _xxx_

 **Whoa, lots of drama! To recap: all the babies are healthy and happy, Brittany's having twins and Jesse is the father of Rachel's baby. Next chapter, we'll tell the fathers. But for now I need your opinions on baby names and genders. Here's what I have so far:**

 **Pucktana:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Katrina Lopez, Skylar Lopez, Harper Lopez**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Luke Lopez, Aiden Lopez, Carter Lopez**

 **Quam:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Violet Evans, Abigail Evans, Nora Evans**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Caleb Evans, Ethan Evans, Elijah Evans**

 **St. Berry:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Hunter Berry, Corin Berry, Vanessa Berry**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Maxwell Berry, Thomas Berry, Noel Berry**

 **Mina:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Alexandria "Lexus" Chang, Marie Chang, Christine Chang**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Owen Chang, Preston Chang, Austin Chang**

 **Bartie** **(two names needed):**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Ameliette Abrams, London Abrams, MacKenzie Abrams**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Bruno Abrams, Milo Abrams, Maverick Abrams**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update in 3 days or 5 reviews.**


	4. I Have to Tell You Something

**Wow, guys! You made it to 6 reviews within hours after chapter 3 was posted! I'm impressed and overjoyed. Thank you so much to everyone for your interest in my story; it really means the world to me. I'll update again in three days or when this story gets to 10 reviews (let me know if 10 is pushing it, but I think you can do it!). So last chapter, all the girls had their first doctor's appointments. We found out that Brittany is having twins and Jesse St. James is the father of Rachel's child. This chapter, we have the girls telling the baby daddies. Enjoy!**

 _xxx_

 _July 16, 2015_

 _3:45 PM_

 _Sam's house_

Quinn's POV

I arrived at Sam's after the girls and I got lunch at Breadstix, then went shopping for frames for the sonogram photos. I was terrified to tell him-I couldn't believe I had gone along with this. I mean, how could I manage a baby at 16?

I gently knocked on my boyfriend's front door and waited for him to answer, my hands clasped. I had painted my fingernails the night before: a white color, which matched today's outfit well. I was wearing a floral white dress with a creme cardigan, creme shoes and my gold Q necklace. I looked good-I didn't have a baby bump yet, so I could still fit into all my clothes, but I knew that would change.

Sam opened the door a few seconds later with a big grin on his soft, pink lips. "Hey, babe!" He exclaimed and engulfed me in a big hug. His smile was notoriously infectious, so I smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips once we pulled apart.

"Hey, Sammy." I said. "Can I come in? It's warm out here." I just wanted an excuse to get inside and get it over with.

"Sure, yeah, totally!" Sam replied enthusiastically, taking my hand and leading me inside.

We sat down on his couch, me taking a few deep breaths. "There's something I have to tell you."

Sam's brow furrowed. "What's wrong, babe?" I guess he could tell I was serious; I hardly ever said we needed to talk.

I looked down at my lap. "There's really no right way to say this, so I'm just gonna do it fast. I'm pregnant."

I'll never be able to forget the look on his sweet, innocent face when I said that. It registered shock, sorrow, regret, agony... all the emotions I never wanted to see him go through.

Tears filled his big blue eyes and he began to cry. "Oh my God... oh my God... oh my God!"

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Shhh... it's all going to be okay." I murmured, rubbing his back.

He shook his head, his face covered in tears. "It's _never_ going to be okay. I ruined our lives. Ruined them!"

That was when I got mad. He could ruin his life, but he sure as hell didn't ruin mine. "Just calm down, Sam." I said firmly.

"I can't! My life is over!" He whined.

"SAMUEL EVANS! You need to get your shit together! We are _having this baby_. Deal with it." I yelled.

His eyes met mine and I immediately felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry, baby..."

"No. Y-You're right." He sniffled, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his olive green shirt. "I have to man up. I'm going to be a daddy... if you'll have me."

Now it was _my_ turn to cry. Tears filled my eyes and I buried my face in Sam's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Our tears mingled as we cried together. "It's okay. It's going to be o-okay." He sobbed, keeling over. "I'm so sorry."

 _4:30 PM_

 _At Tina's house_

Mike arrived at my house at about 4:30, after I had eaten lunch and thrown it back up. This morning sickness thing was hitting me hard. I wanted to look nice, since this was a very important moment in Mike and my relationship, and besides-this was probably the last chance I'd have to look pretty for a whole. So, I was wearing a black peplum dress and 3 in. black heels with some of the red lipstick that he went crazy for. I answered the door with a wide smile and a kiss, and he seemed pretty pleased, so I decided to tell him right away.

"Come in, sit down! I have to tell you something really important." I said, sitting him down on the couch.

Mike sat with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "What is it, babe?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, and then opened them again. "Mike, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

His smile melted. "What?"

"I'm expecting." I said, grinning.

"What does that mean?" His voice was dead quiet. Now I got worried.

"It means I'm having a baby. _We're_ having a baby." I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away and stood up. "Aren't you happy?"

"What, do you think I was gonna be glad that I'm gonna become a father at 16?" He asked, looking outraged and slightly hurt.

"I-I thought you wanted to start a family." I murmured, looking up at him.

"Not at 16, Tina! I meant after we graduated from college, got married and had a house!" Mike exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, though. It's just a bit early. There's nothing wrong with being early." I reasoned.

"Just... I need some time." Mike said, grabbing his car keys.

"Mike? What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I need some _time_ , Tina. I need some time." With that, he disappeared.

 _xxx_

 _5:00 PM_

 _At Artie's house_

Brittany's POV

I decided to go to Artie's house, since it was kinda a hassle for him to drive and stuff. I looked pretty cute: denim shorts and a pink tank top with the word "Sweet" on it in fancy writing with flip flops. I was comfortable, which was good since I was having the twins.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer, bouncing on my tip toes. When he finally answered, I gave him a big kiss and sat on his lap as he wheeled me inside.

"How are you?" I asked, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm great now that you're here." He replied cheesily. I giggled and pecked his cheek.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" My boyfriend asked, wheeling me to his room where I transferred from his lap onto his bed.

"Well, I came to show you something." I said, digging in my wallet and pulling out the picture of the twins. I handed it to him and waited with a smile.

First his forehead wrinkled and he looked kinda like I get in math class, but then he looked terrified like how I got when I watched The Babadook.

"Brittany-what does this mean?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having twins!" I exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Oh my-I can't do this." He breathed.

My face fell. "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this, Brittany. Not with my disability and at my age. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." Artie repeated.

I started to get a little scared as he kept saying "I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." After about 30 seconds with him saying that on an endless loop, I screamed, thinking he was possessed or something.

My scream sorta woke him up. He rolled over to me and grabbed my hand. "Hey, Britt-shh..." He murmured as I shrieked. I quieted when he touched me.

"I'm sorry. I just got... scared. I can do this. We can do this, Britt-Britt." He said, kissing my temple.

 _xxx_

 _5:45 PM_

 _At Santana's house_

Santana's POV

I didn't really care that much about Puck, but he was going to father my child, so I guessed I should start to care, and that started with looking nice-or not like a slut. So I was wearing a red tank top with a black skirt and a leather jacket. A choker was around my neck. Okay, so the choker was a little slutty, but I was working on it.

Puck knocked on my door 20 minutes late, which was on time for him. I walked up to the door and opened it for him. He clearly wasn't as concerned with looking nice as me; he had on a stained white T-shirt and some ripped jeans. He gave me a seductive smile and took a step inside my apartment, placing his hand on my hip and pulling me closer. "Hey, baby."

I slapped his hand away and stepped back. "Don't touch me. Look, the reason I called you over here is not because of- _that_. I have to tell you something."

"Why don't you tell me sideways?" He purred, pulling me in for a kiss.

I pushed him away and crossed my arms. "I'd prefer to say this vertically, thanks."

Puck sighed. "Ugh, fine. Just get it over with; I have a date at seven."

"You were gonna _sleep_ with me and you-nevermind." I shook my head. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant, and unfortunately it's yours."

Puck froze, his lips parted slightly as he stared at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I'm having your kid, okay? Just-I'm having your kid. And I really don't want to do this on my own."

His eyes trailed down to my miniscule baby bump and then back up to my face. He was still silent.

"Say something! Please! I can't... I can't raise a baby alone!" I said, crying. "Wh-Why aren't you _saying_ anything?"

"Santana." Puck said, grabbing my wrists. "I need a minute."

"Okay." I breathed softly, wrenching my hands from his grip.

He stood there in silence for about 30 more seconds, then nodded. "Okay. Okay. That's... okay. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"So-you're going to make me make all the decisions? You're making me make all the decisions on my own? This is your kid too, Puck." I said, getting mad. I couldn't do this alone.

Puck shook his head. "I'm not my father. I'm not going to abandon you or our... our baby. I'll be here for you."

I looked down at my feet. "Thank you." I whispered.

Puck gave me a reluctant hug. "Do you want to, like-do you want to try being together?"

I stepped back. "Are you sure? What about your date?"

"Eh, I didn't like her that much anyway. I was just going over there so we could pork. And since you're already pregnant, we can do _plenty_ of that." Puck said, putting my hair behind my ear.

I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt weird, being with him. He was... _Puck_. He was never exclusive with anyone. I kind of felt rewarded. _I_ had gotten the prize. _I_ had gotten what nobody else had gotten. And I felt safe.

 _xxx_

 _8:00 PM_

 _In Rachel's bedroom_

Rachel's POV

I plopped down on my bed and dialed Jesse's number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. I sighed. He still wasn't talking to me.

"Um-hey Jesse. I just, um..." I laughed lightly. "I don't really know what to say. I don't know the proper way to say this. But I have to, or else it'll never come out." I began to cry softly. "I don't really want to say this over the phone." I choked back a sob. "C-Can you come over? I just really n-need to say this to you in person. Th-Th-Thanks. Bye."

I hung up and grabbed my star pillow, squeezing it and beginning to sob. "I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry, Jesse, I'm so sorry baby..." I buried my face in the plush object and cried.

About 10 minutes later, I heard a tap at my window. I glanced up from my bed and saw Jesse, his brow furrowed slightly. He looked concerned and had a puppy-dog look in his eyes that killed me.

I unwrapped myself from the pillow and walked over to the window, turning the latch and opening it.

"I got here as soon as I could. What's wrong?" Jesse asked, climbing inside and cupping my elbow with his hand.

I looked down at my baby bump, and his eyes followed. His concerned look disappeared to be replaced with a horrified one. "Oh, Rachel, baby..."

"I-I'm sorry, Jesse... it's yours." I whimpered, closing my eyes.

Jesse shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. "Shhh, Rach... it's okay. Shh..." He soothed me as I sobbed into his chest.

"No, it isn't! It's never going to be okay... I ruined your life!" I cried.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jesse pulled away and used one hand to tilt my chin up. "You did _not_ ruin my life, Rachel Berry. You changed my life for the better. And this just gives me a chance to say-I love you, Rachel. I'm sorry I hurt you; I love you so much. I regret what I did that day more than anything in my life. I love you."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Jesse..."

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything." He pulled me in for another hug, and this time I reciprocated.

"I promise I'm going to be the best father possible to our baby, Rachel. I promise." Jesse said, looking down at me.

That irked me. He left me. He _egged_ me in the parking lot. It wasn't our baby. I pulled away from him, detaching his arms from mine. "I think you should leave."

He looked hurt. "Rachel... why?" I pushed him toward the window, wanting him to go.

"It's _my_ baby."

 _xxx_

 **WHOAAAAA RACHEL! She's taking charge! I was to happy to write that :P As my dad said, the only thing Rachel loves more than boys is herself, so I decided to have her go with that. In the next chapter, Tina finds Mike and Rachel tells Finn. I'll update in three days or when I get 10 reviews. PLEASE vote on baby names and genders! I'd like one for each couple from each reviewer, if that's okay. Here they are again:**

 **Pucktana:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Katrina Lopez, Skylar Lopez, Harper Lopez**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Luke Lopez, Aiden Lopez, Carter Lopez**

 **Quam:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Violet Evans, Abigail Evans, Nora Evans**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Caleb Evans, Ethan Evans, Elijah Evans**

 **St. Berry:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Hunter Berry, Corin Berry, Vanessa Berry**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Maxwell Berry, Thomas Berry, Noel Berry**

 **Mina:**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Alexandria "Lexus" Chang, Marie Chang, Christine Chang**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Owen Chang, Preston Chang, Austin Chang**

 **Bartie** **(two names needed):**

 _ **Girls:**_ **Ameliette Abrams, London Abrams, MacKenzie Abrams**

 _ **Boys:**_ **Bruno Abrams, Milo Abrams, Maverick Abrams**

 **Thank you so much for reading! See you! :)**


	5. Rings, Parents and Finns

**You guys never fail to astound me! 10 reviews already? Wow! I'm so proud of my readers :) Last chapter, the girls told the baby daddies. This chapter, we'll continue with Mina and Rachel will tell Finn about her baby. Also, some Quam fluff and pregnancy symptoms will be mixed in. I'll update again in three days or at 15 reviews. I'm super excited; this is the most reviews I've gotten in the shortest amount of time. Again, your reviews mean the world to me. I'd like to say thank you to a dear friend of mine Holly, who's been designing the outfits for our dear girls. I'll be posting links to them soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

 _xxx_

 _July 18, 2015_

 _7:45 AM_

 _At Tina's house_

Tina's POV

My deep sleep was interrupted by the melodic ringing of the doorbell. I groaned and rolled over in bed, but about 10 seconds later it rang again. I figured it was Mom and Dad, since they were away on a business trip. But they were scheduled to come home late tonight; that didn't explain why they were here now. Maybe something happened and they had to come home early. I sighed and got up, tiptoeing downstairs and opening the door.

Instead of my parents, there stood Mike. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and some jeans, looking handsome and well-shaven as usual. "Hey." He said, smiling at me.

"Mike!" I exclaimed, overjoyed. I gave him a big hug and kissed him deeply. He returned the hug and kiss happily. "I missed you so much." He murmured into the kiss.

I smiled and pulled away. "How are you? Are you okay? I know the news shocked you, but we can get through this."

Mike nodded. "I'm so happy to be here with you, Tina." He grabbed my hands in his and gave me another quick kiss before taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

He smiled. "I'm perfect. I just-I have to ask you something."

"Yeah, anything." I said.

Mike got down on one knee and my heart pounded in my chest. "Tina, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. You're so strong and gorgeous and funny and all-around amazing, and-you are my person. You are my _girl_. And I know that this it's going to be hard for us to raise a baby, but we can do this together. I've always wanted to get married and raise kids with you, and now I get what I've always wanted just that much sooner, and I'm so happy. So will you marry me?" He produced a small black box from his pocket and popped it open. Inside it was a silver ring with three diamonds encrusted into the band.

"Th-Three." I breathed. "You, me, and the baby." I teared up slightly and nodded. "Yes! Yes, Mike, of course I'll marry you!"

My new fiance stood up and encased me in another huge hug. "I love you so much, Mike." I chuckled.

"I love you too, Tina. I'm so happy to be with the best girl ever."

 _July 18, 2015_

 _3:00 PM_

Sam's POV

Quinn was over at my place for the afternoon watching The Hunger Games. At first when she told me about the baby I was terrified, but then I realized that it could be a good thing. I was now guaranteed to be with the girl I loved for the rest of my life. And I was going to try my hardest to be a good dad.

I was lying with my head on her lap, my ear right next to her belly. She was looking down at me, stroking my hair, not even watching the movie.

"Are you happy?" I murmured to her.

Quinn smiled, the beautiful grin that I fell in love with. She was so beautiful. She was... _radiant_.

"Yes. I'm so happy to be here with you and our baby, Sam." She whispered.

I sat up and pressed my forehead to hers, breathing in her beautiful Quinn-scent. She smelled a little like jasmine flowers... sweet, but not overwhelmingly so.

She leaned in to give me a kiss, but suddenly jerked back. "Quinn?" I asked, reaching for her hand. She yanked it away and ran to the bathroom. I cautiously followed her, leaning against the doorframe.

She was kneeling in front of the toilet emptying her guts into the bowl. I sighed and walked over to her, pulling her gorgeous blonde hair back and stroking her head. "It's okay, Quinnie. Just take deep breaths. Let it all out." I said, trying to reassure her.

When she had finished, she leaned back against the cabinet and let out a groan. I fetched her a glass of water. "Take little sips, hun." I instructed.

She took a few drinks of the liquid and tilted her head back. "How do you know about this stuff?" She asked.

"When my mom had the twins my dad was away for business a lot, so I took care of her." I explained, remembering the late nights spent in the restroom comforting my pregnant mother.

Speaking of my mother, a few seconds later she appeared in the doorway. "Quinn, honey, did you just throw up?"

Quinn looked up, giving me a deer-in-the-headlights look. I answered for her. "Yeah, she doesn't feel very well."

Mom stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then asked the question I'd been dreading: "Are you pregnant?"

Tears filled my girlfriend's eyes and I slipped her hand into mine, pulling her into my chest. "It's okay, Q. It's okay." I looked up at my mom and gave her a pleading stare.

Mom bent down. "We'll figure it out, okay Quinn?"

Quinn pulled her head from my chest and nodded. "Thank you..." She sniffled.

Mom gave her a gentle hug and stroked her hair as she cried. She was right; we'd figure it out.

 _June 18, 2015_

 _6:00 PM_

 _At Finn's house_

Rachel's POV

I had to tell Finn at some point or another, so now might've been the best time. I mean, it's not like I could wait until I was 6 months pregnant. I had on a very nice outfit that hid my baby bump well **(Rachel Casual #1 on my profile)** and I thought Finn would like.

The doorbell rang at about 6 o' clock and I answered, seeing Finn waiting for me with a smile. My dads had gone out on a date night, so we had the house to ourselves. I was glad they trusted me.

"Hey, baby." Finn said, leaning in to give me a kiss. I dodged so it was only a peck on the cheek, and he looked concerned. "What's wrong? Oh shit, are your dads mad at me?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, they're not even here. I-I made dinner for us! Steak, potatoes and green beans-meat substitute for me."

Finn's eyes lit up. I remembered his favorite food was steak. Lucky coincidence.

After a lovely candlelit dinner, we moved to the couch. He wanted to make out, but I had to tell him about the baby now. I had stalled the entire meal, and now the time had come.

"So, I invited you over to tell you something." I said, sitting upright while he lounged.

"Sure, what's up?" Finn asked, looking at the pictures on our mantelpiece.

I sighed. "I'm with child."

He looked a little surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Seriously? We're having a kid?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "No."

Finn's brow furrowed. "Wait, what?"

"It's not yours." I replied.

He laughed, thinking I was joking I'm sure, but then looked angry. "Well then whose is it?"

"That's my business, Finn." I said, holding my head up high.

"WHOSE IS IT?" He yelled.

I flinched, but held my ground. "None of your business."

He shook his head. "It's that Jesse kid, isn't it?"

I stayed silent.

"Oh my God, you slut." He gasped.

My nostrils flared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a whore. Sleeping with every guy you can. My God, I can't believe this. I'm done." Finn said, standing up and kicking over one of my chairs before slamming the door on his way out.

I sighed and began to right the chair. "I can do this on my own. I can. I know I can." I breathed.

 _xxx_

 **I hope you liked it! Finn went off on Rachel, didn't he? I wonder how that'll turn out... Anyway, please vote again on baby names! Next chapter, they'll tell their parents, and a few chapters after that they'll find out the genders, so please at least vote for boys and girls in the reviews. I hope you liked it! See you in three days or at 15 reviews, and VOTE FOR BOYS OR GIRLS IN THE REVIEWS!**


	6. Mom, Dad

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update right away yesterday; I was at the mall and having a sleepover with my BFF Cassie.**

 **I just want to say how happy I am that this little story has already grown so much. I know it's not huge and it doesn't have tons of adoring followers, but I'm ecstatic nonetheless. You guys make my day with your sweet messages and sage advice. I love each and every one of you so much. Never change, babes!**

 **This chapter will be the girls telling their parents about the babies. Eek!**

 **I also want to apologize; last chapter when Rachel told Finn, instead of June 18, 2015 it was July 18, 2015. Oops!**

 **I saw that some of you voted in the reviews for some names. I'm eliminating those that haven't been voted for yet, so here's the new list:**

 _ **Pucktana:**_ **Aiden Lopez-1**

 **Katrina Lopez-2**

 **Skylar Lopez-1**

 _ **Quam:**_ **Abigail Evans-2**

 **Nora Evans-1**

 **Ethan Evans-1**

 **Caleb Evans-2**

 _ **St. Berry:**_ **Noel Berry-1**

 **Hunter Hope Berry-1**

 **Vanessa Berry-2**

 **Maxwell Berry-2**

 _ **Mina:**_ **Christine Chang-2**

 **Austin Chang-3**

 _ **Bartie:**_ **MacKenzie and Maverick-3**

 **Bruno and Ameliette-1**

 **London and MacKenzie-1**

 **Please vote for one of those. Right now here are the standings for names and genders:**

 _ **Pucktana:**_ **Katrina Lopez-F**

 _ **Quam:**_ **Abigail Evans-F or Caleb Evans-M**

 _ **St. Berry:**_ **Vanessa Berry-F or Maxwell Berry-M**

 _ **Mina:**_ **Austin Chang-M**

 _ **Bartie:**_ **MacKenzie-F and Maverick-M**

 **Please note that those are just the winners for now. I've also asked a few friends and they like the idea of Thomas Noel Berry for Rachel's baby, so tell me if you like that in the reviews. I'll update again at 25 reviews or in 3 days. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

 _xxx_

 _July 30, 2015_

 _5:30 PM_

 _At Breadstix_

Puck's POV

Okay, so it wasn't really my plan to have a kid before I was at least 25 and happily married. Sure, I'm a total badass, but I have priorities like everyone else. But it was okay, because I was doing it with one of my best friends-my _girl_ friend. That was such a new word. I still wasn't sure if I liked it.

Since Santana wanted to be classy about this, we decided to tell our parents over dinner at Breadstix. I was waiting for her to show up, having received a text saying "Need 2 get dressed."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed her number, sighing as it connected. A phone rang from around the door, playing "Lean On" by DJ Snake. I turned and saw my beautiful girlfriend with a phone to her ear, looking across the room at me.

"Hello?" A voice sounded in my ear and I chuckled, hanging up. She looked wonderful **(Santana #1 on my profile)**.

"Wow... you look really pretty." I said, kissing her gently and placing my hand on her baby bump. "Hey there, little guy or gal!" She rolled her eyes but laughed. "Doesn't Mama look pretty? Yeah? Aw, yes she does!"

"You're so cheesy." Santana murmured. I gave her a smile and a quick peck before leading her to the table.

"Our parents should be here soon." She informed me, running her thumb across her belly rhythmically.

After they arrived and we had all ordered, we sat waiting for our food. Mom was sharing my embarrassing childhood stories with San's parents. I was the only person who wasn't laughing.

"And then he ran to school naked!" She said, causing an uproar of laughter.

"Moooooom!" I groaned.

"No, it's cute, babe!" Santana said, wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me a side-hug.

The waitress walked over to our table carrying five steaming plates. "Okay! Some spaghetti bolognese for the lady." She set a large plate of strong-smelling pasta in front of Santana and I saw my girlfriend's eyes widen. Her arm tensed and she gave me a look. I nodded curtly and allowed her to get through as she ran to the bathroom.

"Wh-what was that?" Santana's dad asked, his tone worried.

"Uh, I'm not really sure..." I muttered, hanging my head.

"Noah." My mother said. I looked up slowly, embarrassed.

"Is Santana pregnant?" My girlfriend's mom asked.

I took a deep breath, wondering how to say this, then letting it out all at once. "Yes. I'm so sorry."

Her dad ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick..."

"I'm sorry, sir. It just-it just _happened_." I apologized.

He slammed his fist on the table. "HOW DOES SOMETHING LIKE THAT JUST _HAPPEN_?" He demanded.

"Rick, honey..." Santana's mom murmured, placing her hand on his bicep.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered. For the first time in my life, I was really scared.

Mom rubbed my back. "It's okay, honey. We'll work through it. Whatever you want to do is okay."

I gave her a hug and looked at Santana's father, who seemed to have calmed down.

"It's okay, Noah. We'll get this sorted out." Her mother said.

 _6:15 PM_

 _At Quinn's house_

Quinn's POV

"Hey, mama, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, kneeling up on the couch.

"Sure honey, what's up?" My mother called to me from the kitchen, where she was shelling oysters. Ever since she and Dad divorced, she cooked a lot more. I liked the sit-down dinners.

"I-Is there any way I can help?" I questioned. I couldn't do it. I couldn't _tell_ her. It was so hard. What if she kicked me out? Where would I _go_?

"Um, you can help me get the meat out of these?" She offered.

I nodded and got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen. Before I got in, I sucked in my gut. I was already starting to show a little, and I didn't want her finding out.

Mom smiled at me as I entered and handed me a knife, handle first. I took it cautiously and began cutting the oysters out of their shells.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked, wrenching the clam open and slicing the meat out like a pro. She had grown up in L.A. and worked at her dad's restaurant shelling the mussels, so she'd had a lot of practice.

I paused. "So there's this thing." I began, my voice tight and breathless from sucking in my belly.

"Yes?" She asked, calmly cutting her clam.

"And I've been really afraid to tell you because it's not really a _good_ thing." I continued, voice still strained.

"Mmhmm..."

"It's kinda hard for me to say it, because you're probably going to be mad."

"Just say it, sweetheart." She coaxed me, cleaning off the knife and throwing away the shells.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly.

My mother smiled. "Oh honey, I know."

I let out a huge whoosh of air and my brow furrowed. "How?"

"A mother always knows." She glanced up at me.

"O-Oh... so you're not mad?" I was confused. Who was this and what had they done with my mother?

"Honey-I had you when I was sixteen years old. I was terrified out of my mind. And my mother was _ruthless_. She let me stay at home, but she was terrible to us. She refused to pay for my doctor's visits and constantly ridiculed me." She glanced at the water and saw that it was boiling. "I vowed to never be that way to my daughter if something like that happened." She took the cutting board. "So, if you want to terminate the pregnancy or keep it or do anything, it's okay. We'll figure it out." She scraped the oysters into the boiling water and looked up at me.

I had no idea that she had me at sixteen! That explained so much. Now I had her to help me through things along with my friends.

"Thank you, mom. I love you." I said, hugging her.

"I love you too, sweetie. Don't worry about this."

 _6:45 PM_

 _At Mike's house_

Tina's POV

My parents and I were having dinner at Mike's house to tell them about the baby and our engagement. I wasn't scared for me; my parents always say they'll love me no matter what. I was just nervous for Mike. His dad was so strict, and his mom never had the courage to stand up for herself. Whatever he said went.

I was very comfortable **(Tina #1 on my profile)** , which was good for me and the baby. Tight clothes would show off my baby bump and might hurt the little one. I was being extra cautious with this whole pregnancy thing.

We all sat in their state-of-the-art dining room, a long table with candles and steak upon the plates. It looked _really_ good; I was starving. I wasted no time before digging in. Mike's father gave me a disapproving look and I refrained myself, though it hurted. Mike was sitting next to me, his right hand encasing my left and thumbing my engagement ring lightly. We were elated about getting married; I had no doubts in the world.

"Sylvia, you have a lovely home." My father complimented. Mike's mother opened her mouth to speak, but his father intervened.

"Thank you. A dear friend of ours decorated it." He said. His wife dipped her head.

"So, Mike, Tina, why did you ask us to this dinner?" Mom asked, gnawing on her steak. She was quite opposite to Mike's mother; to every dainty bite Mrs. Chang took, my mom ripped off a huge hunk of meat, smearing steak juice on her face.

"Well-we have some news to share." Mike said, smiling and squeezing my hand.

"Yes, Michael?" His father asked.

"I'm pregnant and we're engaged!" I squealed, lifting Mike's hand and propping our interlaced fingers on the table. My golden wedding ring glinted in the flickering candlelight.

My parents looked overjoyed. "Oh, congratulations you two!" I knew they wouldn't be a problem. Mike's parents, however...

Mrs. Chang's face had turned a ghastly white, her lips parted slightly in a gasp. "Michael!"

Her husband, however, was very calm. "Michael. As long as you are becoming a father, you will no longer have one."

Mike's smile melted. For one moment he looked terrified, so sad that he wouldn't have parents anymore. But then he became furious. "I love my baby. I love my fiance. You may have a problem with that, but I don't. I guess I don't have parents anymore." He stood up, pushed his chair in and walked out, letting go of my hand. My parents followed, but my mother paused and said, "I'd like you to consider what you're giving up. When you realize this is a huge mistake, Mike will be at our house."

With that, we all left.

 _7:30 PM_

 _At Artie's house_

Artie's POV

When I found out that Brittany was pregnant, I admit I freaked out a little. I was 16, I had a major disability, and I wasn't nearly mature enough. But then I realized that with my beautiful girlfriend's support, I could do anything-including raise a child.

Now we were at my house, about to tell my mother and Brittany's parents. Brittany looked gorgeous in a yellow outfit, her lips looking very kissable in a coat of lip gloss. **(Brittany #1 on my profile)** I had shaved and put on a nice button-down with khakis.

We all sat in the living room, talking and making good conversation. Although Brittany looked more like her mom, she was definitely, um- _special_ like her father.

"So what's going on with you, Artie? How has your summer been?" Brittany's mom asked.

"It's been okay, I guess." I glanced over at Brittany and she bit her lip.

"We actually, uh-we have something to tell you." I continued. Brittany grabbed my hand and I saw that she was shaking slightly. " _It's okay_ " I mouthed.

"I'm pregnant." Brittany whispered.

My mother sighed, propping her forehead in her hand. "Artie..."

Brittany's dad just seemed very happy. "A _BABY_! Oh, I love those!"

Her mom was pretty pleased as well. "That's great! It's yours, Artie?"

"Y-Yeah." I breathed. This was going way better than I thought.

"Artie, how could you let this happen?" My mom asked.

"I didn't _mean_ to, mom. I'm sorry... I'm sorry." I said, looking down at my lap.

She sighed again. "It's going to be okay. We'll just-we'll figure it out."

"Thank you, mom... thank you."

 _8:45 PM_

 _At Rachel's house_

Rachel's POV

"Funny Girl" played in the background as I sat on the couch, my arms around my smallish belly bump. I was in the second trimester now and my baby was the size of a peach. My little peach in there... I loved him or her so much.

I began to sing softly. "Oh, my man I love him so... he'll never know." I matched Barbra the best I could. "All my life is just despair-but I don't care. When he takes me in his arms, the world is bright-alright."

Suddenly, I felt a movement in my abdomen. I went rigid and gasped lightly. "O-Oh... my God..." I whispered. It didn't hurt, but it felt... _weird_.

Tears filled my eyes and I smiled, laughing lightly. "Hi, baby. I-I'm your mama. It's nice to feel you kick. I guess... I guess it's nice for me to know you're really _here_. Listen-I know you weren't planned, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I've actually always loved surprises. You're my baby, and I-I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"Rachel?" A voice sounded from the doorway. My blood froze in my veins and I turned to see Daddy Hiram.

"D-Dad?" I whimpered, my eyes wide. "What are you doing here? I-I thought you and Daddy LeRoy were out at Les Mis."

"Eponine tripped and hit her head during On My Own-were you just...talking to your belly?"

"I, um..." I sighed. "Yes, Dad. I'm, uh-I'm pregnant."

Daddy Hiram sighed as well. "How did this happen, Rachel?"

"I-I don't know. I just... I have no idea. I used protection. I swear, I did." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Was it with your boyfriend Finn?" He asked.

"N-No... it was with Jesse. Jesse St. James." I answered softly.

Daddy Hiram walked over and sat next to me, looking at my belly. "Can I feel?"

I nodded and grabbed his hands, setting them on my belly. "That's your grandchild." I murmured.

He smiled and I felt it move again. Daddy Hiram laughed in delight. "Oh, Rachie-I love the little guy or gal so much already."

I laughed as well. "I'm so happy that you're not mad."

"I could never be mad at you, sweetie. Whatever you want to do is okay with me... it'll work itself out."

 _xxx_

 **Sorry it kinda sucked; I just needed to finish it up. While I was writing this one of you PMed me asking how far along the girls are as of this chapter. I'll list them below.**

 _ **Santana:**_ **10 weeks**

 _ **Quinn:**_ **6 weeks**

 _ **Rachel:**_ **14 weeks**

 _ **Tina:**_ **6 weeks**

 _ **Brittany:**_ **7 weeks**

 **Please don't forget to vote for names in the reviews, including telling me if you like Thomas Noel Berry for Rachel's baby. Chapter 7 will be up in 3 days or at 25 reviews; it'll include the first day of school where the couples are treated with a little surprise. Feel free to give me some suggestions on what to put in the next chapter!**


	7. Back to School

**You guys never fail to astound me. 31 reviews already? You have no idea how happy you make me, and I just wanted to say THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I love you all so much :)**

 **As soon as a name gets to 4 votes (and if I like it enough :P) it will automatically be the name and gender. If you guys don't like that system I can change it, but here's what I have so far:**

 _ **Pucktana:**_ **Katrina Lopez-4**

 _ **Quam:**_ **Abigail Evans-4**

 _ **St. Berry:**_ **Thomas Noel Berry-4 (including three PMs I got).**

 _ **Mina:**_ **Austin Chang-4**

 _ **Bartie:**_ **Maverick and MacKenzie-4**

 **Note: although many of you want Rachel's baby to be a girl, I think I'll go the boy route for two reasons. 1, if she had a girl they would most likely be in competition all the time, and 2, if she has a boy she can say he's the only man in her life, which would be really cute.**

 **If you guys want me to change it I can; I think chapter 9 is when most of them are going to find out the genders, though, so change it soon!**

 **On to this chapter! In this chapter, the first day of school and a Glee rehearsal occurs. Also, there is a big surprise from one of our beloved Gleeks. The next chapter will be posted in three days or at 38 reviews. Enjoy!**

 _xxx_

 _August 24, 2015_

 _8:30 AM_

 _At William McKinley High School_

Kurt's POV

The first day of school had always been a big deal for me. It was a dry run for the rest of the year, a test drive for all the wins and losses of the next two semesters. Today I was wearing a checkerboard jacket with an infinity scarf and some black leggings. It was a bit toned down, but I wanted to look a bit humbler this year. Flashy was fun, but I got a lot of hassle for it last year.

I walked through the front doors and glanced down the hall. Past the giggling cheerleaders and swaggering jocks was Mercedes, looking fabulous as always **(Mercedes #1 on my profile)**. She seemed to have taken my fashion advice.

As I neared her, she looked a little uncomfortable. "Hey, 'cedes." I greeted her. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... just a little nervous for the girls to get here." Mercedes replied, clearing her throat.

"I know. I wonder what they'll say when they see Rachel's baby bump. It's _huge_." I sighed and turned as I heard the halls quiet.

The five girls walked-well, some waddled-through the doors, Rachel at the front. Her baby bump stuck out more than any of the others, and as she pushed through the silent crowd she was smiling.

"Hey, Kurt!" Quinn said. She was sporting a belly as well-it was small, but it was there.

"Hi, Quinn." I replied, surprised that the HBIC would be seen talking to me.

Mercedes buried her nose in her locker at the sight of them.

"Look, guys, it's the new cast of 16 and Pregnant! How are your little mistakes doing?" Drew Sawyer, a member of the football team, called.

Tina's head snapped to the side. "What the hell did you just say to me?" She asked, walking up to him with a dangerous look in her eyes. Wow... that was _very_ un-Tina.

"U-Uh..." Drew stammered.

"You can make any comments you want about me, but if you make fun of my baby I swear to God I will rip your balls off." She hissed, placing her pointer finger on the boy's chest.

The running back stepped backwards. "Hey, don't be pissed at me. Your lardo friend over there with the big mouth is the one who told everyone." He gestured toward Mercedes.

My head snapped and I goggled at the girl. She looked down at her toes.

"Mercedes?" Brittany asked, her blue eyes wide and watery.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help-"

"You _told_ everyone?" Santana asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It just came out!" Mercedes argued.

"What, you just so happened to tell everyone that we're pregnant?" Quinn hissed.

I was shocked. Mercedes? She was _Mercedes._ She never told anyone anything. She was always so nice and trustworthy. How could she?

"I-I'm sorry..." Mercedes whimpered.

"Whatever we do, I am _not_ singing with you at Sectionals." Rachel hissed, turning and walking away with her hands on her baby bump. The others followed and I was left to stare at her.

"Mercedes..." I sighed.

My friend shut her locker and walked away slowly, her head hung.

 _3:30 PM_

 _In the choir room_

Mercedes' POV

Oh, I _knew_ I shouldn't have told Drew! He was such a jerk; of course he told everyone. It all started out when we went out for coffee together. He was so sweet and charming. It seemed harmless to tell him. Now whenever one of the girls walked down the hall somebody shouted a snide remark or pointed and laughed. And it was all my fault.

Now I had no one to sit next to in Glee.

Finn and Rachel were sitting as far away from each other as possible. It made sense that he was mad, but that was no excuse to tell her that she was a slut. She wasn't. She just got unlucky.

Maybe it was good that I told Drew. Now I didn't have to be a part of their weird inner circle thing. I didn't have to drive them around in my minivan like a chauffeur. I wouldn't have to babysit. But why did I feel so guilty?

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room with a wide smile on his face. "GLEE!" He exclaimed, and everyone but me and Finn cheered.

"How was your sum-" He went silent at the sight of the baby bumps in the room. "Oh sweet, merciful lord..."

Santana sighed, but didn't look too surprised at his reaction. I mean, Mr. Schue was like our dad. Thinking of most of us pregnant must have been terrible for him.

"Uh-how was you guys's summer?" He asked, his tone weary.

"It was great. Lots of doctor's appointments. Lots of shopping." Quinn answered. She and Sam really were very cute together. His hand was on her belly, and her hand was on top of his. Ken and Barbie were the new "it" couple.

"So, how far along are you all?" Mr. Schue sat down on the piano.

"Rachel's 18 weeks, Santana's 14, Brittany is 11 weeks and Quinn and I are 10." Tina answered from atop Mike's lap, where the two cuddled.

"Mercedes isn't pregnant?" He asked.

I shook my head and he looked slightly relieved.

"Okay, well, uh-welcome back. I'd love to catch up, but we have to dive straight into the lesson. Sectionals is in 5 weeks! This week's lesson is a classic: duets! I'll be partnering you up, and you two have to pick a song that sums up all you feel about each other." He glanced around the room. "Mike and Tina, Quinn and Sam, Puck and... Kurt." We were all surprised at that match. "Rachel and Finn, Brittany and Artie and Mercedes and Santana." I internally groaned.

"Mr. Schue, can I change partners?" I asked politely.

"Sorry, Mercedes. No changing." He apologized and retreated to his desk.

I reluctantly walked over to Santana and sat down next to her. This was going to be a hell of a long week.

 _August 25, 2015_

 _4:00 PM_

 _In the choir room_

Puck's POV

I was sorta pissed at first about being paired with Kurt instead of Santana, but then we started talking and I realized that he's actually a really cool dude. We were still looking at song choices, but now Quinn and Sam were about to sing their duet.

I wondered if she had told him about our pregnancy scare last year. It was terrifying; after I took her virginity, she took a pregnancy test and it said positive. We spent the next few weeks in fear, but then went to the doctor (without our parents knowing, of course) and found it that it was just a false alarm. We decided to break it off then, but I still love her a little.

The two walked to the front of the class, Sam's guitar in hand. "So, I pretty much think this sums up our feelings about each other right now. We're going through a rough patch, but we'll always have each other, and that's the important part." Sam said. Quinn smiled at him and the two began singing, Sam playing his instrument.

 _[HER:] They say we're young and we don't know_

 _We won't find out until we grow_

 _[HIM:] Well I don't know if all that's true_

 _'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

 _[HIM:] Babe_

 _[BOTH:] I got you babe I got you babe_

 _[HER:] They say our love won't pay the rent_

 _Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

 _[HIM:] I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

 _But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

 _[HIM:] Babe_

 _[BOTH:] I got you babe I got you babe_

 _[HIM:] I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring_

 _[HER:] And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

 _And if I get scared, you're always around_

 _[HER:] So let them say your hair's too long_

 _'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

 _[HIM:] Then put your little hand in mine_

 _There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

 _[HIM:] Babe_

 _[BOTH:] I got you babe I got you babe_

 _[HIM:] I got you to hold my hand_

 _[HER:] I got you to understand_

 _[HIM:] I got you to walk with me_

 _[HER:] I got you to talk with me_

 _[HIM:] Igot you to kiss goodnight_

 _[HER:] I got you to hold me tight_

 _[HIM:] I got you, I won't let go_

 _[HER:] I got you to love me so_

 _[BOTH:] I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

 _I got you babe_

The choir room erupted into cheers at the performance, and as Sam played the final few notes they kissed. Although I still had feelings for Quinn, I was happy that she was happy.

"Guys, that was perfect!" Mr. Schue praised them. "I could really feel the love in your performance. Nice job. Anyone wanna go next?"

"Mr. Schue? Can Brittany and I go?" Artie asked.

"Sure, Artie!" Our teacher said. "The floor is yours."

He motioned to the band and they played the opening chords to my favorite song.

 _Her: When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _Both: So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_

 _Him: If the sky that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _Both: And darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me_

 _Stand by me_

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

 _Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

 _Stand by me_

We again started clapping loudly, and I had grown a little teary-eyed by the time they had finished. That song was so sweet... Ugh! What was becoming a father doing to me?

After the performances, Kurt approached me. "So I was thinking that to celebrate our new friendship, our duet song could be "You've Got a Friend in Me" from Toy Story."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, dude? That's so little-kid."

"I _thought_ we could attach the microphone to some pregnancy headphones and put them on Santana's belly. That way your baby could hear you sing. But if it's too little-kid..."

"NONONO! I will. Definitely." I exclaimed.

 _August 26, 2015_

 _4:45 PM_

 _In the choir room_

Finn's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing a duet with Rachel. I mean, Mr. Schue had to have noticed that we weren't together. How could he do this? Maybe he had done it on purpose, just to get into my head. It seemed like a lot of people were doing that lately.

Anyway, we had chosen to do "Cowboy Casanova" together. I wasn't sure it'd work as a duet, but we'd see.

We walked up to the front and Rachel began singing.

 _Her: You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

 _You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

 _And you're wondering why you can't get free_

 _He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

 _You get addicted to his love_

 _You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

' _Cause you can't live without one more touch_

As she sang, her eyes were on fire and I found myself strangely attracted to her anger. She was so passionate, and such a good singer...

 _Her (continued): He's a good time cowboy casanova_

 _Leaning up against the record machine_

 _Looks like a cool drink of water_

 _But he's candy-coated misery_

 _He's the devil in disguise_

 _A snake with blue eyes_

 _And he only comes out at night_

 _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

 _You better run for your life_

 _Him: I see that look on your face_

 _You ain't hearing what I say_

 _So I'll say it again_

 _'Cause I been where you been_

 _And I know how it ends_

 _You can't get away_

 _Don't even look in her eyes_

 _She'll tell you nothing but lies_

 _And you wanna believe_

 _But you won't be deceived_

 _If you listen to me_

 _And take my advice_

 _She's a good time cowgirl casanova_

 _Leaning up against the record machine_

 _Looks like a cool drink of water_

 _But she's candy-coated misery_

 _She's the devil in disguise_

 _A snake with brown eyes_

 _And she only comes out at night_

 _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

 _You better run for your life_

 _Her: Run run away_

 _Don't let him mess with your mind_

 _He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

 _He'll break your heart_

 _It's just a matter of time_

 _But just remember_

 _Both: He's a good time cowboy casanova_

 _Leaning up against the record machine_

 _Looks like a cool drink of water_

 _But he's candy-coated misery_

 _He's the devil in disguise_

 _A snake with blue eyes_

 _And he only comes out at night_

 _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

 _You better run for your life_

 _Oh you better run for your life_

 _Oh you better run for your life_

The song ended with us staring into each other's eyes. I was on fire; I had never felt this way before. Her voice was incredible. The passion was so immense I was tingling. I ignored the applause and leaned in, kissing her full on the lips.

Rachel pulled back, her lips parted. The room was silent. "I-I'm sorry, Finn. I can't." With that, Rachel Berry walked out.

 _August 27, 2015_

 _3:30 PM_

 _In the choir room_

Santana's POV

I used to think Mercedes was pretty cool, but now she's just a gigantic bitch. I mean, she _told_ that idiot. I could never trust her again. And now we had to sing together. Ugh, I didn't want to sing together.

But we had to. And I had chosen the perfect song.

The two of us walked to the front of the room. As the music started, I glared at Mercedes.

 _Santana: I thought that I could always count on you,_

 _I thought that nothing could become between us two._

 _We said as long as we would stick together,_

 _We'd be alright,_

 _We'd be ok._

 _But I was stupid_

 _And you broke me down_

 _I'll never be the same again._

 _Both: So thank you for showing me,_

 _That best friends can not be trusted,_

 _And thank you for lying to me,_

 _Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back_

 _Yeah!_

 _Mercedes: I wonder why it always has to hurt,_

 _For every lesson that you have to learn._

 _I won't forget what you did to me,_

 _How you showed me things,_

 _I wish I'd never seen._

 _But I was stupid,_

 _And you broke me down,_

 _I'll never be the same again._

 _Both: So thank you for showing me,_

 _That best friends can not be trusted,_

 _And thank you for lying to me,_

 _Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back_

 _When the tables turn again,_

 _You'll remember me my friend,_

 _You'll be wishing I was there for you._

 _I'll be the one you'll miss the most,_

 _But you'll only find my ghost._

 _As time goes by,_

 _You'll wonder why,_

 _You're all alone._

 _So thank you for showing me,_

 _That best friends can not be trusted,_

 _And thank you for lying to me,_

 _Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back._

 _So thank you, for lying to me,_

 _So thank you, for all the times you let me down_

 _So thank you, for lying to me,_

 _So thank you, your friendship you can have it back_

We finished and were greated with heaps of applause.

"Wow, ladies, fantastic job! That was so... _powerful_." Mr. Schue praised us. Mercedes pressed her lips together and glanced at me before going back to her seat.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." I sighed and sat down as well.

"Puck, Kurt, the floor is yours!" He said, sitting down.

My boyfriend and my GBF took my place at the front of the room.

"So before we sing, Puck has a present for you, Santana." Kurt said.

 _Oh God... what is it?_ I wondered, surprised and flattered.

"It was really Kurt's idea, but... here." Puck handed me a pair of headphones.

"Um..." I was confused. Headphones were great, but I didn't really need them.

"Put them on your belly." Puck instructed me. I did so, placing the speakers on either side of my belly. I then noticed that a long wire was connected from the headphones to Puck's microphone.

The music began, and Puck and Kurt started singing.

 _Puck: You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _When the road looks rough ahead_

 _And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_

 _You just remember what your old pal said_

 _Boy you've got a friend in me_

 _Yeah you've got a friend in me_

 _Kurt: You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You got troubles and I got 'em too_

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together, we can see it through_

 _'Cause you've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _Puck: Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_

 _Kurt: Bigger and stronger too_

 _Both: Maybe_

 _But none of them_

 _Will ever love you the way I do_

 _It's me and you boy_

 _And as the years go by_

 _Our friendship will never die_

 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_

 _Puck: You've got a friend in me_

 _Kurt: You've got a friend in me_

 _Both: You've got a friend in me_

The song finished and I was in tears. I felt happy feeling that my baby's first introduction to music was from its daddy.

Puck walked over to me and gave me a hug, kissing my forehead. "I love you, Santana." He murmured.

"I-I love you too." I sobbed, smiling.

 _September 10, 2015_

 _11:00 AM_

 _At Dr. Simon's clinic_

Rachel's POV

I waddled into the examination room, my hands clasped on my belly. It seemed like I was just getting bigger and bigger.

"Rachel! How lovely to see you!" Dr. Simon said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged my obstetrician back. She was very kind; I liked her.

"Hi, Dr. Simon! How are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, Rachel! How are you and the little one?"

"Nervous, but excited. I've been waiting for this appointment for a long time."

"You'll be okay. This will be a very easy appointment, I promise. Why don't you lie down on the table?" Dr. Simon asked. I did so and lifted my shirt.

"The gel will be-" She began.

"-a little cold, I know." I finished with a smile. She squirted the stuff onto my baby bump and spread it around with the doppler.

After a few seconds, there was my baby. Wow-it had gotten much bigger since I last saw it.

"And there it is! Your baby is now about the size of a coconut. Would you like to know the gender?" She asked.

"I-yes." I breathed.

"Alright!" She adjusted the machine and squinted. "It looks to be... a boy!"

Tears filled my eyes and I laughed lightly. "A boy. My boy."

"Is that a problem?" She asked.

"No, no. He's-he's my boy. I love him so much."

 _xxx_

 **AHHHHH RACHEL'S HAVING A BABY BOYYY! SO happy and excited for her! The next chapter will be uploaded in three days or at 38 reviews. Love you!**


	8. Sectionals

**Wow, guys! 44 reviews already? I have some awesome readers. In this chapter, Sectionals will happen! Also, Pucktana will have some D-R-A-M-A! I'll post the next chapter in three days or at 52 reviews (that might be pushing it a little; we'll see). Love you guys, and enjoy!**

 _xxx_

 _October 1, 2015_

 _2:45 PM_

 _In the hallway_

Santana's POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw it. My worst nightmare.

Puck was leaning against his locker talking with Polly, one of the sophomore cheerleaders. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and a smile flitted across his face. He murmured something and she shot him a wink before walking away.

My stomach sunk. How could he? We were in love. He was... he was my _boyfriend_. I loved him! I hated everyone, but I loved him! And he betrayed me. What would happen? Why did he do this? What would the baby think if its dad was cheating?

I walked over to him, my eyes full of tears. Now that I was pregnant, I seemed to cry a lot more. "What was that?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, babe."

"What the _hell_ was that?" I asked, holding back my sadness.

"Oh, that? Nothing. Polly and I were just flirting." He said. Seeing my face, he reached for my hand. "Come on, San. I flirt with _every_ girl."

I yanked my hand away. "Do you think our baby's going to know that?" My voice was thick. "Do you think our sweet, innocent, clueless baby is going to know that its daddy's a total _man_ -whore? No. It isn't. It's going to grow up thinking that it's totally normal. And then when they realize that isn't how the world works, that daddy can't just "flirt" with other women, it's going to feel ostricized and stupid."

"You're overreacting." Puck said, his voice low.

"Am I? Am I really? Because I know for a fact that last week you invited Jessica over and got it on." I hissed.

"H-How did you know about that?" He asked, looking dumbfounded.

"So it's true. Wow. Quinn told me that last week and I thought " _no, we're dating. He's changed. He loves me; he'd never do that._ " But it turns out I was wrong." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Just-don't talk to me. We're done, Puckerman. We're totally _done_." I walked away in tears, heading to the bathroom to cry my heart out.

 _October 2, 2015_

 _7:00 PM_

 _The choir room_

Rachel's POV

Everyone was in the choir room, getting ready for Sectionals. It was a little hard for me to fit into my dress, but then Tina came over and let out the waist a little and I managed. The dresses were beautiful; lovely navy high-tops on the girls with black bows and navy suits for the guys. The theme this year was "Regret," and the performances from Dalton and Vocal Adrenaline were very good. Watching Vocal Adrenaline perform brought back many memories of watching Jesse sing. Although we weren't the best of friends, he was an amazing performer.

I saw Finn across the room struggling with his tie and walked over. "Can I give you a hand?" I asked. He nodded and I tied it the correct way for him. He looked down at me and I felt a bit awkward standing there, my hands on his chest.

"I miss you, Rachel." He murmured.

"I-I know. I miss you too. But I just have to focus on my son right now. Can you understand that?" I had vowed to stay away from men and save all my time for my baby.

"I guess." He sighed, looking down.

I pressed my lips together and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when Mr. Schue called, "Show circle!"

The 12 of us scurried over. Polly Williams, a sophomore cheerleader, had joined as well. She seemed nice, but she flirted with _everyone_. Literally. Boys and girls, no matter how old they were. She seemed to be rather taken with Noah this week.

"Alright, guys. I know that this year has been a little difficult for you all, with, uh-the new arrivals, but I'm confident that we'll crush Dalton and Vocal Adrenaline. Just remember that you all are stars. Every single one of you." He gave us a smile and we put our hands in. "Aaaaaamazing!"

Quinn's POV

"Please give a warm welcome to William McKinley High School's New Directions!" A voice announced us. My heart was beating in my throat. Singing wasn't my strongest suit... I hoped I didn't mess my solo up.

I saw Rachel looking at me from the left wing. She raised her eyebrows and I nodded, smiling.

The two of us walked onstage as the music started. I saw a few disapproving faces in the audience after they saw our baby bumps, but I ignored it and began singing.

 _Quinn: Help, I have done it again_

 _I have been here many times before_

 _Rachel: Hurt myself again today_

 _And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

 _Both: Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me_

 _Rachel: Ouch, I have lost myself again_

 _Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

 _Quinn: Yeah, I think that I might break_

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 _Both: Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _And breathe me_

At this point, the other Glee members walked out from the wings singing "oohs" and "ahhs" as we sung.

 _All: Be my friend_

 _Hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me_

 _I am small and needy_

 _Warm me up_

 _Rachel and Quinn: And breathe me_

The crowd went wild as we finished, exploding with cheers and applause. I smiled and took a bow before joining the line of my teammates.

Tina stepped forward and sang the opening line to "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.

 _Tina: You and me_

 _We used to be together_

 _Everyday together always_

 _Kurt: I really feel_

 _That I'm losing my best friend_

 _I can't believe_

 _This could be the end_

 _Rachel: It looks as though you're letting go_

 _And if it's real_

 _Well I don't want to know_

 _Everyone: Don't speak_

 _I know just what you're saying_

 _So please stop explaining_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts_

 _Don't speak_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _I don't need your reasons_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts_

 _Finn: Our memories_

 _Well, they can be inviting_

 _Puck: But some are altogether_

 _Mighty frightening_

 _Quinn: As we die, both you and I_

 _With my head in my hands_

 _I sit and cry_

 _Everyone: Don't speak_

 _I know just what you're saying_

 _So please stop explaining_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

 _Don't speak_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _I don't need your reasons_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts_

 _Santana: It's all ending_

 _I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

 _Mercedes: You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

 _Everyone: Don't speak_

 _I know just what you're saying_

 _So please stop explaining_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)_

 _Don't speak_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _I don't need your reasons_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts_

 _Don't tell me cause it hurts!_

 _I know what you're saying_

 _So please stop explaining_

 _Brittany: Don't speak,_

 _don't speak,_

 _don't speak,_

 _oh I know what you're thinking_

 _And I don't need your reasons_

 _Mike: I know you're good,_

 _I know you're good,_

 _I know you're real good_

 _Rachel: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la_

 _Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'_

 _Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush_

 _don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

 _Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'_

 _Everyone: Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Once again, we were greeted with much applause and cheering from the audience. Stools were dragged into the center of the stage and we all sat down, preparing for the last song.

Jesse's POV

Rachel was breathtaking. She was. There was no doubt about it. She was afflatus, she was effervescent, she was a divine creation. And I had lost her.

Finn was the one who was singing the song, but I was living it.

 _Finn: Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

 _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

 _When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

 _All: It all just sounds like oooooh…_

 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But she's dancing with another man_

 _Mike: My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 _Puck: Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

 _Artie: Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

 _Sam: And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 _ALl: It all just sounds like oooooh…_

 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should've bought you flowers_

 _And held your hand_

 _Should've gave you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _Take you to every party_

 _'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _Now my baby's dancing_

 _But she's dancing with another man_

 _Puck: Although it hurts_

 _I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 _Finn: Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

 _To try and apologize for my mistakes_

 _But I just want you to know_

 _Artie: I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Sam: Give you all his hours_

 _When he has the chance_

 _Mike: Take you to every party_

 _'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 _Puck: Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_

 _Finn: Do all the things I should have done_

 _When I was your man_

The song ended and the crowd erupted. Every person was clapping-except for me. I was lost in Rachel. I was lost in my guilt, lost in my pain, lost in my love for her. I had no idea how to fix this. How could I fix this? I needed to. I needed to touch her. I needed to bury my nose in her hair and breathe in her scent. I needed to kiss her the way I wanted to kiss her.

One of the judges walked onstage with an envelope. She gave some little spiel about show choir and how great everyone was before cracking open the envelope.

"And the winners of Sectionals are..." The tension rose. "William McKinley High School's New Directions! Congratulations, you're going to Regionals!"

Rachel's face in that moment was unforgettable. Her eyes bright, her face glowing, a huge smile on her face. She was genuinely _happy_. I missed seeing that face.

There and then, I decided that I would do whatever it took to get my Rachel back. And I would be the best father possible to our baby.

 _October 3, 2015_

 _9:00 AM_

 _At Santana's apartment_

Santana's POV

I woke up early that Saturday morning and make myself a glass of hot chocolate. The days were getting colder, so it seemed appropriate to do that.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the house phone, which was barely used. I dialed a number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hi! This is Laura from social services. What can I do for you?"

"I-I want to give my baby up for adoption."

 _xxx_

 **OH SNAPPPPP SANTANA! Lots o' drama this chapter. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the rest of the girlies finding out their baby's genders. Should be pretty interesting! See you in three days or at 52 reviews!**


	9. You're Having A

**Hey guys! Here's a little note: there has been a bug with the reviews, so they're showing up way later than the review has been posted. It might be a little while until I see your reviews. Thank you for your patience, and on to the genders! :)**

 _xxx_

 _November 5, 2015_

 _3:00 PM_

 _At Dr. Simon's clinic_

Tina's POV

I really wished Rachel was with me for this appointment. She was my best friend at McKinley ever since Mercedes had betrayed us. I was still pissed at her for what she did, but I had Mike. I had my baby. It was all going to be okay.

Speaking of Mike, since his parents kicked him out he had moved in with me. It was a little strange at first, but soon we all got used to it. Plus, now he was just in the room over-I didn't have to call him in order to get my Mikey fix. This was good practice for when we were married and had a place of our own.

We all sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting for our names to be called. All the boyfriends were here-and Puck. Santana had agreed to talk to him for this occasion, but she was acting really strange still. I had no idea why... none of us did.

"Tina Cohen-Chang?" Dr. Simon called. Mike immediately grinned, taking my hand and helping me to stand up. I chuckled at his sweetness and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to Dr. Simon. We got to the examination room and she gave me a big hug, shaking Mike's hand.

"Wow, Tina, you look great!" She complimented me.

I smiled and squeezed Mike's hand. "It's because he's spoiling me and the little one absolutely silly."

"Only the best for my fiance." He said, kissing me gently.

"You two are so sweet together! Let's have a look, shall we?" Dr. Simon asked.

I nodded and laid down on the table. Mike looked a little nervous, and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Pull up your shirt for me." The doctor asked, and I did so. "Alright, this gel will be a little cold."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the freezing gel was squirted onto my bump.

"What's wrong? Is it hurting her? Tina, are you okay?" Mike fretted.

"It's just standard procedure, Mr. Chang." Dr. Simon informed him.

"Honey, stop worrying. I'm okay; I've done this before." I reminded him.

"I know, it's just... I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He murmured.

Dr. Simon approached the ultrasound machine and turned it on. Then my beautiful baby popped onto the screen.

"Wow! Is that it?" Mike asked excitedly.

"Yes, Mr. Chang, that is your baby." Dr. Simon smiled. "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Oh, yes please! I mean-if that's what Tina wants." He said.

I laughed. "Yes, we'd like to know."

"It looks like your little one is... a boy!" She announced.

Mike jumped into the air, exclaiming, "YES! YES! Oh, a boy! A _boy_!"

I giggled. "Calm down, Mike. You're disturbing our son."

"He's-he's our son! We're having a boy! WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" He screamed happily.

Dr. Simon was smiling. "Yes, you're having a boy. As you know, you're about 20 weeks in. I'll have you back in at about 30 weeks for another checkup to see how the little guy is doing."

We then walked back to the waiting room, Mike still screaming.

"WE'RE HAVING A BOY!" He exclaimed when we saw our friends.

"We know; we heard you screaming halfway down the hall." Quinn said with a smile, standing up to give me a hug.

I returned the hug with glee and sat down, tapping my foot excitedly and pulling out my cell.

 **Baby Chang is a boy!**

 **~asianartist**

A few seconds later, she replied.

 _Twinsies! Our boys will be besties :)_

 _-broadwayboundberry_

Brittany's POV

Tina was having a boy! I was really happy for her. I kind of wanted two girls, but I knew Artie wanted at least one boy, so I didn't really care what we had.

"Brittany Pierce?" Dr-oh no, I forgot her name! The doctor called. I got up and wheeled Artie to the examination room.

"How are you and the twins doing?" She asked.

"We're good! Artie's been treating us very well." I said, pecking my boyfriend on the cheek.

"Well, I'm just trying to treat my honey and 'the bees' like I should." He grinned.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" She asked.

I laid down and lifted my shirt, smiling over at Artie. "I love you and our little ones. No matter what."

The image showed up and Artie grinned. "Oh, they're so _beautiful_."

"They really are. Would you like to know the genders of your little miracles?" She asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

After a few minutes, she said, "It looks like... you're having one boy and one girl! Congratulations!"

I squealed and clapped. "Yay! I'm so happy! Babies!"

Artie smiled. I swung my legs over the side of the examination table and he pecked my cheek.

"I'm so happy right now." He murmured, pressing his nose against mine.

"I'll see you again at 30 weeks, okay? Be careful! See you in a few weeks!" Dr. Simon smiled and we wheeled out to the waiting room.

"We're having one boy and one girl!" I announced to our friends. We got congratulations and hugs, then went to sit down.

Santana's POV

I was still pissed at Puck. I mean, he had promised me his heart. And now he was getting more ass than a toilet seat. But I wanted him to know his kid while he could. At least before I gave it up.

I laid down on the examination table and lifted my shirt. She squirted the gel onto my belly and turned on the sonogram machine. I saw my baby and smiled. I never got tired of seeing that picture.

"So, are you the famous Noah Puckerman?" Dr. Simon asked, slightly preoccupied with positioning the picture of the ultrasound.

"Y-Yeah." Puck answered, looking a bit intimidated by the image.

"Are you two dating, or...?"

"Uh-n-no. Just friends." He murmured, looking over at me.

"Well, that should be interesting. Do you know what you're going to do in terms of living arrangements?"

"Um... I, uh-I'm not sure. I think we'll just move back and forth to each other's houses." Puck said.

Dr. Simon nodded, pressing her lips together. She looked like she disapproved, but she held her tongue.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, please." I said.

"It appears to be a girl." She announced with a grin.

Puck took in a shuddering breath and smiled. He looked like he was about to cry. "That's-that's our _daughter_."

"Yup." I sighed softly.

"That's our baby, San." He laughed lightly and kissed my cheek. I went a bit rigid and flared my nostrils.

"I'd like to see you again at 30 weeks, please. Thank you." Dr. Simon said. I had no idea why, but she sounded disappointed. Great. Now she was judging me. I thought she was nice, but I guess now her true colors were showing. I sighed and thanked her before walking into the waiting room with Puck.

Quinn's POV

Sam and I had gotten much closer since I found out I was pregnant. We were now seeing each other every day. I thought we were going to move in at the time, but we had to see.

I don't really have a preference on the gender of our little one, but I know Sam really wants a daddy's little girl. I guess a little girl would be cute too, but a boy would be adorable too.

The two of us walked into the examination room when Dr. Simon called us and I introduced him before laying down on the table and getting the gel spread about my belly.

"What are you two hoping for today?" She asked.

"Well, I know this guy wants a girl, but we'll be happy as long as it's healthy." I said, squeezing Sam's hand. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

She smiled. "Well-it looks like Sam's getting what he wants! It's a girl."

He fist pumped and kissed me full on the lips. I giggled into the kiss and put my hands on either side of his head, pulling him deeper into my lips.

"I'd like to see you again at 30 weeks. Have a great day!" Dr. Simon grinned and shook Sam's hand-he gave her a hug instead-before letting us go.

 _7:45 PM_

 _At Santana's house_

Santana's POV

I decided to text Rachel that night. She was the only person I had told about the adoption, and she had been great about it. When I had gotten home from my appointment, I had continued looking through the families. The Williamsons looked nice, but they already had 5 kids. I wanted to give my baby to someone who didn't have one already-someone who was maybe unable to have kids, but really wanted one.

I had found someone, a single woman, who looked like a good fit. Had a daughter at a young age and given her up for adoption, had a hysterectomy, financially stable... she seemed perfect.

 **I think I found some1 to give my baby to!**

 **~SatannaSantana**

She texted back a few minutes later.

 _Rlly? Who?_

 _-broadwayboundberry_

 **Can I call u?**

 **~SatannaSantana**

 _Sure thing!_

 _-broadwayboundberry_

I dialed her number and leaned back on my bed, caressing my baby bump.

"Hey San! What's up?" She asked in a perky tone.

"Nothing much." I sighed, toying with a lock of my hair.

"So you found someone?"

"Yeah! She's 39, had a daughter as a teenager and gave her up for adoption, was never able to have kids again... she's perfect."

"What's her name?"

"Uhhh-Shelby Corcoran."

 _xxx_

 **Ooooooooooh Rachel's mama! -le gasp- This should be interesting. See you in three days or at 58 reviews!**


End file.
